


I don't need to run away (Something's working, heart is turning)

by Prince_Peanut



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bi Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak Are Best Friends, Bottom Richie Tozier, Coming Out, Dirty Talk, Drunk Texting, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier Being Idiots, Eventual Relationships, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, First Kiss, Gay Richie Tozier, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier is a Mess, They get together, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, accidental dick pic, and its not really an acciddent, no beta we die like men, well its more of a video
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 19:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Peanut/pseuds/Prince_Peanut
Summary: richie gets drunk after one of his shows and thinks it would be a good idea to send eddie a dick pic and promptly pass out. what could go wrong with that right? richie wakes up to several missed call and several texts from eddie and a few from bill and stan. after realizing what he did richie resides to keep as much distance as he can between him and eddie. that doesn't last long at all.title from runaway by half alive
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Original Character(s), Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	I don't need to run away (Something's working, heart is turning)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the lowercase but i'm gay and it's how i type so sue me i guess, this is my first time writing smut besides in a roleplay so i welcome any criticism, also i'm not too sure how long I'm actually gonna make this. this is also me 100% writing the type of stuff i wanna read, oops

richie stepped out of his car, grabbing his bag and started to make his way to his hotel room. it was a little over half a year since he got called back to derry. he managed to get his comedy career backup and thriving, finally back to writing his own material and being a bit truer to himself. richie was in new york for part of his tour and he had considered jokingly offering eddie tickets to see his show since he knew eddie didn’t live too far from the venue. but he would see eddie soon enough since they only had a few days before all the losers met up again for a new years party thanks to the lovely beverly. he wouldn’t even have time to stop home for a few days but rather planned to fly directly to ben and bev. 

it was weird to have all of his friends back after nearly three decades of being apart, of forgetting each other. he loved having them back, even if his phone was constantly lit up with the group text that bev made to keep everyone up to loop. it’s where she told everyone about her divorcing tom, about her’s and ben’s engagement, where bill told everyone that audra was pregnant, where eddie told them about his divorcing myra. those had been the biggest things of course and they had all met up a few months ago, patty and audra finally getting to meet their husband’s friends. where everyone got to meet mike’s new boyfriend which was a hell of a way to come out and richie gave him props for that. everyone of course accepted mike for who he was and was happy to embarrass him around said boyfriend. despite that richie still found himself hesitating between coming out to his friends or staying in the closet until he died, the second option seemed like the safest one but obviously it wasn’t what he could do realistically. 

of course going back to derry had re-awoke those feelings for eddie that seemed to live in richie’s chest all these years, even after forgetting him. it made sense that when he saw him he was hit with the thought ‘_ he’s exactly my type _’. which in retrospect made a whole lot more sense why he was into the guys he had, well personality wise at least. it had felt like a spear to the heart when he found out that eddie was married and he wasn’t sure if he was relieved it was to a woman or not. those feelings lived even when they all escaped derry again and all returned back to their lives, the ones they had before hand.

when eddie divorced myra there was no love confession, no sudden moving in together either. no eddie had gotten an apartment after he divorced myra and he stayed in new york while richie stayed in chicago. they talked every now and again and rarely outside of the group text. richie loved him as a friend but there was also that same love that had brought him shame since he was thirteen. so richie let the distance grow between them. not enough so that it would be too obvious but still, he had taken to keeping eddie at arms length 

he showed up to his venue with time to spare, much to the relief of his manager and he even had time to run over part of his set in the backstage dressing room. he was nervous of course and he texted the group text to see if he could get reassurance from anyone. of course instead all he got was lightly roasted and he couldn’t have expected anything different from his friends. eddie, stan, and beverly had all texted him outside of the group text actually wishing him good luck and stan mainly told him not to worry so much. richie didn’t know what he would do without his friends back in his life.

richie stumbled back into his hotel room, tipsy off the drinks he had at the hotel bar before going to his room, he was allowed to celebrate his job well done. the crowd had been good and they had loved him, every joke had come from him perfectly and he didn’t miss a beat. richie laid back on his bed, loneliness started to creep in, he didn’t have a boyfriend or husband or fiance to share his good mood with, to be proud of his set. it sucked, he was already forty one and sure he could actually probably get a boyfriend pretty easily but there was only one person he had wanted, eddie. that was enough to get his mind on the short, angry risk analyst. he could practically hear eddie nagging at him for some reason or another, probably about how dirty the sheets were at hotels, even nice one’s like this. richie gets up and raids the mini bar, hoping for a moment that the burn of whiskey would help get eddie off his mind, but instead it only makes him more lonely, more wishful that eddie was here with him

richie barely notices it at first when he starts getting hard, at this point he’s tired and lonely and a little bit sad, he didn’t have time to be horny. but his body had different ideas as he shifted around to try and get more comfortable only to accidentally grind against the sheets, causing his breath to hitch and he rolled back over onto his back but there was no way he was getting to sleep like this any time soon. richie dug around in his shaving bag on the night side table and pulled out the lube, getting some in his palm as he started to push down his boxers with his free hand and he couldn’t help the soft sigh as he wrapped a hand around his length, he 

he had no idea what gave him the idea that this was in anyway a good idea, but eddie was the one that had texted him this late at night and even though he had texted him back that he was busy, eddie still had responded. richie could practically hear the sarcasm in eddie’s voice when he asked what exactly he was busy with this late at night. part of him felt like eddie was hheert, as if he knew what richie was doing. he was pretty sure that was just the liquor talking but it didn’t stop him from opening the camera app and recording a short video, only about four seconds long and it was clear enough what was happening in it, richie’s hand gliding over his dick that was already leaking pre-cum and his soft pants could be heard in the background. without a second thought he sent the video off to eddie and silenced his phone as he set it back on the night stand and focused back on chasing after the pleasure that was building inside of him. it was only a few moments later when richie came onto his own stomach and hand, he huffed and grabbed at the tshirt he had pulled off earlier and cleaned up the best he had energy for. he tossed the shirt on the floor and pulled his boxer’s back up as he rolled over and finally fell asleep.


End file.
